El chico que vino de otro planeta
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Una nueva familia se muda a South Park, los Stotch, un padre y su hijo.
1. Chapter 1

**El extraño chico nuevo**

Hace unos días, vino a South Park un padre con su hijo, se llamaban los Stotch.

-Me llamo Butters. - dije el presentándose en su primer día de escuela.

-A este niño le pegaran en el recreo. - me susurro Kyle

-Bien, puedes sentarte. - le dijo el señor Garrison a Butters, tuve tan mala suerte que se sentó a mi lado. Era un niño muy raro.

-¿De donde eras, Butters?. - le pregunto Wendy.

-Vengo de Namifia. - todos le miraros extrañados.

-¿Que país es ese?. - le pregunto Kyle.

-No, no es un país...es un pla... -

-Chicos, dejen de hablar y presten atención. - nos llamo la atención el señor Garrison.

Las horas siguientes, Butters no paraba de mirar a Kyle de ven en cuando. No iba a dejar que ese niño rarito me quitase a Kyle, llevábamos saliendo casi dos años.

Por fin acabo la clase, y Kenny y todos los demás se presentaron a Butters. Kenny intentaba ligar con Butters, pero el no parecía darse mucha cuenta.

-Es muy raro. - nos dijo Cartman a mi y a Kyle.

-...Mirare el nombre de su país en Internet. - dijo Kyle, yendo hacia la biblioteca.

-Kyle, no seas desconfiado. - le dije yo.

-...Tengo una idea. - me dijo Cartman

-¿Que?.

-Cuando Butters no este, iremos a su casa y...

-No, no pienso entrar a casa de nadie.

-Como quieras, entrare yo solo.

-Si te descubren y vas a prisión no digas mi nombre.

-Hola. - nos saludo Butters.

-¿Que quieres rarito?. - le dijo Cartman de mala manera.

-Mi padre me ha dicho que tengo que hacer amigos en este planeta.

-¿En este planeta?. - le pregunte extrañado.

-Tu si que eres de otro planeta. - le dijo Cartman a Butters. Mientras Butters nos seguía sonriendo, no sabia como se sentiría una persona que es nueva en un sitio. Pip seguramente se sentía muy solo, pero ahora estaba Butters.

-¿Vamos a tu casa, Butters?. - dijo Pip

-Vale. - dijo Butters.

Pip y Butters se marcharon, note algo raro en Butters, creí ver algo dentro de su camiseta, como algo parecido a un tentáculo que se movía...no, deben ser imaginaciones mías.

Un rato después, en casa de los Stotch:

-Papa, he traído a alguien conmigo. - dijo Butters a su padre.

-Bien, ¿le has hecho las pruebas?.

-Pensaba hacérselas aquí, y así podrías ayudarme.

-¿Que pruebas?. - pregunto Pip algo confuso.

-Tranquilo Pip, una pregunta, ¿eres virgen?. - dijo Butters

-...Si.

-Entonces mejor, tranquilo Pip, no te dolerá mucho.

-¿Que me va a doler?. - Pip no tuvo tiempo para decir algo mas, unos tentáculos negros aparecieron de la espalda de Butters, lo cogieron de los tobillos y las muñecas para elevarlo en el aire, le arranco la ropa con uno de sus tentáculos y violándolo allí mismo.

-Creo que Butters oculta algo raro. - dijo Cartman.

-Deja de decir eso, solo ha venido de un país extraño. - dije yo.

-He mirado por todo internet, en chats, foros, mapas y nadie sabia nada de ese país, dudo mucho que exista, Butters nos a mentido. - dijo Kyle.

-Kyle, dejad de darle vueltas al asunto, solo es que Butters aun no nos conoce bien y no confía en nosotros.

-Kyle, esta noche me colare en su habitación, ¿vienes?. - dijo Cartman a Kyle.

-Si, Trent, tu también vendrás.

-¿Pero por que yo?.

-Porque lo digo yo y punto.

Llego la noche, Cartman, Kyle y yo estábamos bajo la ventana de Butters.

-¿Estas seguro de que no están en casa?. - pregunte a Kyle.

-Si, los vi salir hace media hora.

Por fin entramos en la habitación por la ventana.

-Mierda Kyle, enciende la luz. - dijo Cartman

-La estoy buscando. -dijo Kyle, por fin encontró la luz, la habitación de Butters no era como me esperaba, era todo lo contrario. Tenia algunos símbolos satánicos dibujados en las paredes, una calavera en su mesa de noche con una vela roja en su cabeza.

-¿Que es esto?. - dije yo confuso. Sin darnos cuenta alguien estaba subiendo las escaleras. Cartman salto por la ventana cayendo en la nieve. Kyle estaba asustado, apague la luz y lo agarre de la muñeca y nos escondimos en el armario.

-No hagas ruido. - le susurre.

-Trent... - me susurro el.

-No podemos hablar.

-No, mira. - Kyle me señalo hacia una sombra dentro del armario, a los pocos segundo me fije en que era una persona. Me acerque para saber quien era. No podía estar pasando, era Pip y estaba muerto, ¿quien diablos era Butters?.

Butters entro en la habitación, empezó a ponerse su pijama, cuando Butters se metió en la cama para dormir cuando de repente su padre entro en la habitación.

-¿La has encontrado?. - dijo Butters

-Aun no, pero estoy seguro que esta en este pueblo repugnante. - dijo su padre

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos Kyle y yo encerrados en el armario, hasta que Butters se levanto para ir al baño y escapamos por la ventana sin que nos oyera.


	2. Chapter 2

**La chica que nos advirtió**

-¿Estáis seguros de que no lo habéis soñado?. - me pregunto Kenny

-Estamos seguros, y Pip estaba muerto dentro del armario. - dijo Kyle.

-Kyle, seguro que lo habéis soñado. - dijo Stan. - Solo necesitáis descansar mas.

-Estamos seguros de lo que vimos, y tenia...

-YA BASTA. - grito Kenny. - No me creo nada de lo que me estáis diciendo.

Era hora de almorzar y entramos al comedor, estaba seguro de que Kyle y Cartman no dejarían de investigar a Butters después de lo de anoche. Aunque pensándolo bien, Pip estaba muerto en su armario y incluyendo esos símbolos satánicos en su habitación. Fui a preguntarle a Damien.

-Hola Damien. - le salude.

-Hola... -me contesto el como si buscase a alguien.

-¿Que pasa, a quien buscas?.

-Nada, solo espero a Pip. Pero tarda mucho.

-Veras Damien, tengo que contarte algo.

-Claro, ¿que pasa?.

-Se trata de Butters.

-Ah...Butters...

-Es que anoche fuimos a la casa de Butters, a su habitación, y tenia símbolos satánicos dibujados en las paredes.

-Oh, es eso, lo mas seguro es que no sepa que quiera decir ese símbolo y lo dibuje por que le guste...

-No es solo eso...Pip estaba muerto dentro de su armario.

-No te creo, nadie le haría daño a Pip.

-Hola. - nos saludo Butters.

-Hola. - conteste yo. Me di cuenta de que Damien parecía incomodo con la presencia de Butters.

-¿Puedo sentarme?. - pregunto Butters

-Claro. - dije yo

-Yo tengo que irme. - dijo Damien.

...¿He dicho algo malo?. - me pregunto Butters.

-No, no pasa nada. - le conteste yo.

Rato después le pregunte a Damien porque se había ido de la cafetería tan de repente.

-No me agrada... - me dijo Damien.

-¿Por que, te ha dicho algo que te haya molestado?.

-No, su aura es maligna.

-No te entiendo, ¿a que te refieres?.

-Es mas peligroso que mi padre y yo juntos, tengo que ir al infierno y reunir un ejercito.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando?.

-Trent, Butters no es humano, no se que quiere o que hace aquí pero tenemos que matar a su padre y a el lo mas pronto posible.

-...¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?.

-Si, separa a Butters de su padre, alejalo de su casa.

Fui a buscas a Butters a su casa, nos dirigimos a la cafetería de los padres de Tweek.

-Pensaba que aquí no haría amigos. - dijo Butters.

-¿Es que antes no tenias a nadie con quien estar?. - le pregunte.

-La verdad es que donde vivía antes mi padre no me dejaba salir a jugar con otros niños.

-¿Y tu madre se quedo allí, donde vivías antes?.

-Murió a los pocos minutos de que yo naciese.

-Oh, lo lamento mucho.

-Me acuerdo muy bien, estaba deliciosa..

-...¿Como?.. - no se que clase de broma me estaba gastando, pero no me hacia ninguna gracia.

-¿Vosotros en vuestro planeta no os coméis a vuestras madres después de nacer?.

-...No... - vale, lo admito, este crio no es normal.

-¿Y cuando os las coméis?.

-¿Te comiste a tu madre?.

-Pues claro, y mi padre también.

Eso era muy raro, Tweek tenia razón, alguien de otro planeta vendría y nos comerían uno a uno.

-Tengo que irme, seguro que mi padre me esta esperando.

Tenia que avisar a todos los demás, por suerte me encontré con Damien.

-Damien, he entretenido a Butters todo el tiempo que he podido.

-No pasa nada, ya hemos matado a su padre, aunque no ha sido nada fácil.

-¿Te ha surgido algún problema?.

-Era bastante fuerte, pero por suerte mi padre y yo conseguimos derrotarle. Aunque la casa de Butters esta destrozada.

-¿Y no crees que Butters querrá vengarse?.

-No lo hará solo, seguramente vendrás mas como el. Espero que el ejercito de mi padre este preparado para cuando llegue el día.

Kyle esa noche se quedo a dormir en mi casa, pero lo malo es que no paraba de asomarse a la ventana intranquilo.

-Kyle, duérmete de una vez. - le dije, estaba algo cansado y solo quería dormir

-No quiero, seguro que Butters nos haga los mismo que a Pip.

-No te hará nada estando yo aquí. - Kyle por fin me hizo caso y se puso a dormir. Aunque no dejaba de pensar en lo que Butters me había dicho, como algo o alguien se puede comer a su propia madre a los poco minutos de nacer. Eso es de locos.Un ruido me desperto, pensé que seria Kyle asomado otra vez a la ventana, pero estaba acostado a mi lado.

-Se que estas despierto. - me dijo una voz. No sabia de quien era pero cogí la pistola que tenia en mi mesa de noche encendí la luz rápidamente y le apunte a quien quiera que fuese con ella.

-¿Quien eres?. - le pregunte, era una chica, tenia el pelo largo, negro y sus ojos eran azules.

-Tranquilo, vengo a ayudaros, pero lo entenderé si quieres que me vaya.

-¿Ayudarnos en que?.

-A salvar vuestro planeta, seguro que conoces a Butters.

-Si, ¿te envía el, verdad?.

-No, te equivocas, antes servía a mi amo, Butters, pero me conto su plan de alimentarse de seres humanos.

Pero le dije que era una locura, y por eso me encerró en prisión durante toda mi vida.

-¿Y como es que estas aquí?.

-Me escape de prisión, robe una nave y vine hacia la tierra lo mas rápido que pude.

-¿Y como es que me has encontrado?.

-Los seres de mi planeta desprendemos un aroma que únicamente los de nuestro planeta pueden oler.

-¿Como te llamas?.

-Mi nombre es Videl.

-Demuestrame que puedo confiar en ti.

-Entiendo tu desconfianza, contare secretos que solo la realeza de mi planeta conoce...

-Espera...¿has dicho realeza?, ¿dices que Butters pertenece a la realeza?.

-Trent, ¿que pasa?, ¿quien es ella?. - Kyle se desperto.

-Soy Videl, y vengo para ayudaros.

-No te creo. - dijo Kyle. - Podría haberte enviado Butters para matarnos.

-Tranquilo Kyle, podemos confiar en ella.

Estuvimos hablando con Videl hasta que salio el sol, nos conto que Butters tenia una debilidad.

-¿Y como podemos derrotarle?. - le pregunte a Videl

-No estoy segura, pero creo que hay una manera.

-¿Que manera?.

-Lo lamento, pero yo no puedo ayudaros. Tengo que irme antes de que el sepa que he estado aquí.

-Pero al menos di nos como derrotarlo. - dijo Kyle

-Solo se que odia a los animales de este planeta.

-¿Y nada mas?, ¿solo eso?.

-Siento ser de poca utilidad. - Videl se marcho sin decir nada mas.

Seguramente necesitaría algún animal, pero no sabría por donde empezar a buscar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Todo como era antes**

-Oye Craig, ¿nos dejas a mascota?. - dije yo.

-No. - dijo el serio.

-Si solo sera un rato.

-Nadie tocara a Stripe. - (su supuesta mascota).

-Si solo sera un rato. - dijo Stan.

-He dicho que no. - Craig nos cerro la puerta en la narices.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?.

-¿Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no Tweek?.

-Si.

-Pues ve ya.

Por suerte conseguimos a Stripe, Tweek dijo que Craig lo llevaría esta tarde al veterinario, y Tweek se ofreció a llevarlo.

Pusimos a la mascota de Craig en la puerta de la casa de Butters para saber que haría. Pero jamas pensé que haría algo tan horrible a un animal, ni siquiera a mi se me pasaría por la cabeza.

Lo aplasto como a un bicho, se lleno todo el suelo de sangre de Stripe. Por suerte Kyle y yo estábamos escondidos para que Butters no supiese que habíamos sido nosotros.

No se como se entero de todo pero a las pocas horas Craig fue a casa de Butters.

-Trent. - me encontré con Damien en la calle. - Ya tengo a mi ejercito preparado, solo necesito que Butters se muestre en su forma original.

-¿En su forma original?.

De repente vimos un monstruo negro y muy grande en el parque, se veía desde donde estaba yo.

-A eso me refiero. - dijo Damien.

Cuando Damien y yo llegamos vimos a Craig golpeando a Butters con un bate. Intente hacer que Craig se marchase, pero no me escuchaba. Damien ya había llamado a su ejercito.

-Iros de aquí, yo me encargo de esto. - dijo Damien.

Me lleve a Craig de allí como pude.

-Sueltame, aun no he acabado con el. - dijo Craig.

Al día siguiente todo volvió a ser normal, Damien pudo derrotar a Butters. Aunque estuvo luchando toda la noche, pero pudo vengar la muerte de Pip.

-Que vengar los monstruos que quieran, yo le derrotare. - dijo Damien

-No les subestimes, siempre hay alguien mas fuerte que tu. - dijo Kyle.

-Que no me subestimen a mi, los derrotare como sea.


End file.
